


Texts From Castiel

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Advice, Cas should stay away from mountains, Dean Hates Witches, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Seventeen Magazine, Texting, dean needs to catch a clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes relationship advice from Seventeen, and all Dean wants is for Cas to stop texting him and 1 a.m.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts From Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post from Seventeen Magazine: http://www.seventeen.com/love/advice/flirty-text-message-ideas#slide-1 
> 
> Several of the texts appear in their unaltered form; others have been modified.

Take One:

From Cas, to Dean @ 15:23

Hey u ;) 

From Dean, to Cas: @15:24

we’re @ the motel and could really use yr help

From Cas, to Dean @ 15:25:

Of course. I’ll be right there. 

 

Take Two:

From Cas, to Dean @ 12:37:

Morning sleepyhead... Hope u have a great day. Xo

From Dean, to Cas @ 12:45:

it’s past noon

From Cas, to Dean @ 06:02:

Morning sleepyhead... Hope u have a great day. Xo

From Dean, to Cas @ 06:05:

yeah right we’re hunting a coven of witches

From Cas, to Dean @ 06:07:

Need help?

From Dean, to Cas @ 06:08:

I’ll call when they start killing us

 

Take Three:

From Cas, to Dean @ 14:56:

Would u rather get eaten by hell-hounds or hang out with me this weekend?

From Dean, to Cas @14:58:

tbh getting eaten by hellhounds is less awkward

 

Take Four:

From Cas, to Dean @ 16:42:

Serious issue: Can’t stop thinking of you. 

From Dean, to Cas @ 16:43:

u didn’t tell me u were dealing with witches too

 

Take Five: 

From Cas, to Dean @ 08:31:

Hey, it’s Cas. I met you in Hell and when you met me, you shot and stabbed me. I checked out that spell you told me about last week. 

From Dean, to Cas @ 08:33:

did it work?

 

Take Six: 

From Cas, to Dean @ 19:19:

Looking good in plaid today. ;)

From Dean, to Cas @ 19:21:

I’m covered in blood and witch guts

 

Take Seven: 

From Cas, to Dean @ 03:21:

None of my friends want to go see Noah with me. What about you?

From Dean, to Cas @ 03:22:

y r u texting me at 3 am? And since when do you have friends?

From Cas, to Dean @ 03:23:

I asked Sam. He said no. hbu? 

From Dean, to Cas @ 03:24:

go 2 bed, cas

 

Take Eight: 

From Cas, to Dean @ 20:08:

Bored in Heaven. Up for a Sunday Funday?

From Dean, to Cas @ 20:10:

It’s Tuesday. 

 

Take Nine: 

From Cas, to Dean @ 11:48:

Come find me in your motel. 

“Cas, stop hiding under the bed.”

 

Take Ten: 

From Cas, to Dean @ 15:45:

At Starbucks. People are staring. Save me?

From Dean, to Cas @ 15:46:

angels or demons this time?

From Cas, to Dean @ 15:47:

Nevermind. 

 

Take Eleven:

From Cas, to Dean @ 05:39:

Good luck tonight. u’ll be the hottest guy in the warehouse.

From Dean, to Cas @ 05:42:

I don’t think that’ll matter when I gank the s.o.b.

 

Take Twelve:

From Cas, to Dean @ 23:45:

Sitting at the top of Mt. Everest... Wish you were here. 

From Dean, to Cas @ 23:47:

should I say ‘get down from there’ or just not bother?

 

Take Thirteen:

From Cas, to Dean @ 01:23:

Hey, bday boy, what’s yr birthday wish? ;)

From Dean, to Cas @ 01:25:

4 u 2 stop texting me at one am

 

Take Fourteen:

From Cas, to Dean @ 23:57:

Sweet Dreams, Dean. I’ll watch over you. 

From Dean, to Cas @ 23:58: 

....

From Dean, to Cas @ 23:59:

Thanks, Cas.


End file.
